Father to Son
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Song fic about Hiccup and Stoick's relationship. Song belong to me and ME ONLY. I do not own HTTYD.


**AN: Hi guys. I really can't resist writing this. The song is called "Father to Son" my newest song. It's the sixth track on my first album and so far the "perfect song" (which means the drums didn't get mixed up). Yeah, so my band is called "The Forsaken Slaves". I don't really have a band... Aww... But if I do, that's the name and since I play pretty much every instrument in a Rock band... I'm perfectly fine in composing songs.**

**The song is a bit dedicated to Stoick and Hiccup's relationship before dragon training and during dragon training.**

_They say I'm useless_

Stoick sighed. Hiccup caused so much damage to the village. Again. Sure, it wasn't really the lad's fault that the dragons attack, he just had to mess up everything.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows!"

Hiccup's face fall as soon as his father's words were out.

"Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

He tries to bail it out with sarcasm. He fails.

_They say I'm nothing_

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly... That helped!"

Snotlout and the other teens laugh at Hiccups attempts to capture a night fury. Hiccup just stares at the ground.

They go back to his house, and Gobber tries to reassure him. Hiccup makes a sarcastic comment about him being the wrong offspring and a talking fishbone.

_No one even gave me the chance to explain_

Hiccup isn't trying to kill everyone in the village. He just wanted to prove himself that he can be a real Viking.

Now, when he saw the night fury in a tangled mess and freed it, he didn't know if he can be his father's type of Viking.

_They say I'm a failure_

Stoick just used Hiccup as blackmail to the other Vikings. Was his son really hated by the people?

When Hiccup was being conceived, Stoick pictured his son dressed in fur, big and strong, conquering dragons and being a good chief. Stoick had been very excited at the thought of raising his son and making a Viking out of him.

Then he was born. Gothi looks at Stoick sadly, announcing that his son was a runt. A hiccup. He had been very disappointed. All thoughts of having a strong Viking son seemed to have vanished.

He had been named after the other Hiccups. His son became called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Stoick secretly hoped that Hiccup will take after his second name more.

Then, he stood out because he was so different. He was thin, gifted with metal, and made inventions that screamed "doom". Hiccup became an outcast in the village.

_ "Kid, you weren't made for_ _this"_

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick's words stung Hiccup. He was used to being scolded in front of the whole village, but hearing his own father announce that he really can't kill dragons? It was just plain hurtful.

_When will you know I want to be like you?_

Hiccup just wanted to be like his father. He wanted to be like everyone. He was so sick of being different and sometimes hated himself for it.

It was like Gobber said, "Stop trying to be something you're not."

Hiccup didn't stop. He kept trying to be a Viking. Until he met Toothless.

He can't kill dragons. His father had been right. Hiccup didn't have the heart to kill the dragon since it looks at him with fear instead of bloodlust. He spares it's life, and the dragon spares his.

This never happened. He wasn't a Viking.

His father tells him that he got his wish. He was joining the other teens in dragon training. Oh, joy.

Hiccup tries to tell Stoick that he can't kill dragons. As usual, his father doesn't hear anything he has to say.

Stoick leaves for the nest, stating, "I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

_Then I became the man you wanted me to be_

Hiccup excelled at training because of his observations about Toothless. He began making his way to the top of the class and beating Astrid on the way.

Gobber is very surprised and thought that Hiccup is doing this to please his father. Who would have thought that Hiccup can bring dragons to their knees?

Hiccup is actually trying to return Toothless' ability to fly.

_You told me that you were proud, that this is me_

When Stoick came back, Gobber told him of Hiccup's progress in dragon training. Stoick becomes delighted.

He pays his son a visit, and gave him a helmet as a sign of his pride.

Then his son was chosen to kill the Nightmare. Stoick was very proud of Hiccup. Hiccup, on the other hand, is mortified at the thought of killing a dragon.

_They say I'm a traitor, a good-for-nothing loafer_

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods...

Astrid knows!

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Hiccup asks as he and Toothless fly. They chase Astrid and takes her on a flight. She then realizes that dragons are not dangerous beasts.

They also find out that the dragons' nest is controlled by a huge dragon queen.

Astrid asks him what to do. He replies that he'll figure something out.

The next day, it was revealed that he befriended dragons when he tried to make the Vikings realize that they do not have to kill the dragons.

Stoick is angry. Disappointed.

_I'm sorry I am not whom you wanted me to be_

"Dad, for once in your life will you please just listen to me!" Hiccup yells as he desperately tried to stop his dad from searching the nest. He was certain that they won't survive when they try to attack the huge beast.

"You've thrown in your lot with them. You're not a Viking." Hiccup looks at his father in shock, but the next words stung more.

"You're not my son."

_You think I failed you. Well, guess what, nothing ever changed_

Hiccup failed Stoick again. He trained a dragon. It was unacceptable.

Then again, Hiccup always defied Viking tradition

_When will you realize that I am not you?_

Stoick almost broke down when he disowned Hiccup. He will always be his son. He will always be like Valka, no matter what happens.

He didn't want Hiccup to be like this. Where did he go wrong in raising Hiccup? He raised him like a Viking father raised his son.

Stoick knows that Hiccup is different. But is he really so different that he trains a dragon?

_I am my own man, I take my own path, I will not be controlled, My liberty will not be taken from me_

Hiccup is independent. He is a man of his own mind and does everything his way. Stoick now realized that his son is a Haddock. Stubbornness is in their blood.

_I follow my own rules, I am not you so forget it now_

Hiccup made rules for himself. He made rules the way a hiccup would. Hiccup made it pretty clear that he is not his father in anyway, yet he and Stoick are so alike. They just didn't know each other properly.

_I will never be the one you want, I will never be the son you want_

Stoick knows when he made a mistake. He made lots of it in the past 15 years of his son's life. Now, he almost lost Hiccup because of a mistake.

He knows that Hiccup will NEVER be the son he wanted. Well, imagined that he wanted. Turns out that Hiccup is already his type of Viking.

Hiccup is a Viking. A Viking is stubborn, brave, reckless and strong. Hiccup might not have the strength and brawn of a grown up man, but he is strong on the inside.

For someone who had been bullied, ridiculed and shunned for 15 years...Hiccup is pretty strong. And Stoick now realizes that different can also be good.

**AN: I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
